


Date Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #559: Authentic.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #559: Authentic. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Date Night

~

“Ice skating isn’t an authentic date day activity.” 

“It’s what Teddy wanted to do,” says Harry. He squints. “Speaking of, where is he?” 

Severus gestures. “There. Purple hair, how can you miss him?” 

“Right.” Leaning in, Harry murmurs, “And I know it was supposed to be just us, but Andromeda was desperate.” 

Severus huffs. “You’ll make this up to me later.”

Harry smiles. “Naturally. I have it all planned already.” 

“Is that so?” Severus raises an eyebrow. “Intriguing.” 

“Look, Harry!” shouts Teddy, executing a spin. 

Harry gives Severus’ arse a promissory pat. “We’ll get back to this later. Great, Teddy!” 

~

Later doesn't come until after an apologetic Andromeda arrives to collect Teddy, who’s asleep. “Thanks so much for watching him. I never anticipated my part-time job at the antique shop could have emergencies.” She rolled her eyes. “I had to authenticate a statue.” 

“No problem,” says Harry. 

Severus clears his throat. 

Harry quickly continues, “We had fun at the rink.” 

“You took him ice skating? Wonderful idea. No wonder he’s knackered.” Waking Teddy up, Andromeda walks him towards the Floo. “Thanks again!” 

Harry waves her off, and when he turns to Severus, he’s smiling. “So…date night time?” 

“About time.” 

~

“How,” breathes Severus, “did you obtain that?” 

“Like it?” Harry twirls and the skirt flares around him, revealing skimpy knickers. “It’s an authentic Ilvermorny girl’s uniform.” 

“You look—” Severus swallows. “Come here.” 

Sashaying his hips, Harry saunters towards him. “Whatever for, sir?” he drawls in a terrible American accent. “I’m a transfer student. What could you want with me?”

“I’ll show you what I want,” Severus growls, and within moments the skirt and knickers are on the floor, and he’s balls deep in Harry, who’s moaning his approval. 

Afterwards, Harry asks, “Was that worth babysitting Teddy?”

Severus hums. “It’ll do.” 

~


End file.
